


Daughter Of A Demon

by demon_x_bunny



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_x_bunny/pseuds/demon_x_bunny
Summary: Grace is the daughter of Rosemary and Andrew Everett but no one seems to believe her. This is until her mother comes home after a devastating injury...





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Grace Letkeman. I am 14 years old and my parents names are Holly Letkeman and Andrew Wenkel. I took my mothers name as it's less weird apparently. I don't really see my parents because they're always travelling around. This is because they are professional wrestlers. No not the type you think they're doing when you're kid and you don't know the life scarring truth, actual wrestlers. I mean I do see them but not often so people don't believe they're my actual parents. But anyway, on with the story...

Monday, August 27th 2017

I stay with my Uncle Josh (my mothers brother) and he was out at the moment. Someone knocked on the door however we weren't expecting anybody. When I got to the door I knew exactly who it was. This was only because I heard a man fussing over a woman who clearly didn't want it. I decided to answer it.  
"Mam! Dad!" I shouted. I was so pleased to see them. My friend who was with me also didn't believe they were even related to me (great friends) looked shocked when I let them in the house.   
'Woah Mum you're in a mood aren't you?"  
"She's just grumpy. She shouldn't have went to sleep in the car." My Dad always takes the piss. To be honest I'm surprised Mum hasn't divorced him. Yeah, they're married as well. Walking past him Mum gave Dad a slap on the back of the head which made my friend snigger.   
"Ow that hurt!"  
"No Andrew it's gonna tickle!" Mum retaliated. This is what I missed so badly. The free entertainment. I sat back down and me and my friend, Chloe, were watching WWE RAW.   
"So. They really are you're parents?"  
"Yeah. It is bad at times because I don't get to see them, but it's gonna be a nice surprise when my Uncle gets back.

30 minutes later

"I'm back!!"   
"Hi! I have a surprise for you." I hope he doesn't think it's gonna be a prank like usual. Chloe had gone home so there's less chance of him thinking that.  
"Ok..." I led him to the bedroom where Mum and Dad were unpacking their bags.  
"Keep your eyes closed." My Mum saw who it was.  
"Hey Stranger. Long time no annoyance." She got up and hugged him and then hugged me (after hugging me a thousand times prior to this).   
"Mum?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What are you two actually doing back? You weren't due back for another week.." I was shocked at the story. Mum had been injured and Dad wasn't letting her come home on her own!!

Tuesday, August 28th 2017

We were going for a day out. Just me, Mum and Dad. I wanted to look nice. I took after Mum by the I dress.

We went to the cinemas and got food. Then we 'took a detour' and went to Hot Topic. I love that store.


	2. Chapter 2 - Tour Guides

I was sooo excited. Mum and Dad were taking me to Impact with them! I was gonna get a tour around the premises meet all of the stars and knockouts and even be interviewed by Alicia Atout!!! I was soooooo buzzed. I was even gonna be allowed backstage when they were filming.

2 Days Later

"Grace?"  
"Grace. Wake up, we're here."  
I opened my eyes and saw my Mum shaking my arm. It wasn't a dream. We were actually there. Orlando Studios.  
"Wow... It's massive." I exclaimed.  
"Yeah. You get used to it after a while.."

We walked into the entrance and I saw many people walking around. EC3, Eli Drake, Moose, Allie, Sienna and even Laurel. Josh Matthews stopped us.   
"Rosemary! There you are! Running a bit late aren't you?"  
"Yeah, well I have a daughter that takes after me when sleeping. It's almost impossible. So when she falls asleep in the car it's a bit of a challenge."   
"Mum, that's a bit harsh isn't it." I asked her.  
"Let's go." Josh intervened. He took us round to the locker rooms and nearly everyone came over to Mum.  
"Are you ok?" Sienna questioned.  
"I'm fine."  
"Are you sure?" Laurel added.  
"Yes Chelsea." Then Allie saw her..  
"Demon!! Are you ok? Omg I missed you so much!!" She hugged Mum tight.  
"Ugh.. Allie I'm fine and I've only been gone 2 weeks Jesus!"  
"Who's this?" Allie looked at me.  
"I'm Grace. Rosemary's daughter." I replied shyly.  
"Oh wow! You look so alike! Apart from her hair. That looks like Andrew's. And I love that outfit!"  
"Thanks. It's Allie right?" Mum nodded. I was wearing one of my really emo outfits so I'm surprised she liked it. Josh kept showing me around and as I walked away I heard Allie say,  
"Aw she's so cute! With the long socks and shorts!"


End file.
